Easter Eggs
There are some episodes that show an interesting scene that is normally overlooked due to camera angle. Mafia vs Yakuza The fight begins in a hotel where a bellhop is checking a 1920s American couple out of the lobby. The bellhop notices the Yakuza gang and disappears once the camera looks at the Mafia gang. The woman is quickly killed in the crossfire. The man checks to see if she is alive but is also killed when a Yakuza member uses him as a human shield. Shaolin Monk vs Māori Warrior In the scene where the monks are saving a kid from bullies, one monk using his staff against some of the bullies. Behind the monk, another bully is trying to attack the kid but is blocked by a fat monk. This monk starts bopping this bully on the head. thumb|right|300px|Video courtesy of The Deadliest Warrior IRA vs Taliban In the scene where the IRA are driving in their van with a flamethrower, Garfield the cat is seen as a car mirror charm. Alexander vs Attila In the fight, Alexander rides into battle with two hoplites next to him. One of them gets killed by a Hun with their bow an arrow, then this Hun gets killed by Alexander. Afterwards Alexander and Attila begin a 1 on 1 fight. Wasn't there a second hoplite? This soldier literally disappears from the fight completely. Al Capone vs Jesse James In the museum, there are weapons and a wooden shield (either the Celtic shield or Sun Tzu's shield) on one of the glass tables. Nazi SS vs Viet Cong When the Nazi wins at the end of the match, the greenscreen effects are so poor that a green outline is on the Nazi and the background appears in a different quality compared to the Nazi in the foreground. Mongol vs Comanche When talking about the scalping knife, the cowboy the Comanche scalps is obviously a dummy but the scene is so quick that it looks human. In the fight, the Comanche loses some of his feathers as he's running away to the cave. Genghis vs Hannibal In the fight, the soldiers of both sides have lighter armor than their generals (it was common for soldiers to have weaker armor than their generals that could afford heavy armor). This would explain why the soldiers were so easily killed in the fights. Hannibal's helmet is already dented in some scenes. This might be the same helmet used in the tests. Pancho Villa vs Crazy Horse The bandolier that Pancho wears changes from being fully loaded to partially depleted. Multiple Episodes Bathroom Fight Spetsnaz vs IRA, Jesse James vs Al Capone, CIA vs KGB. Fist Fighting Battles when someone starts using their bare fists and feet in the fight without assistance or an actual weapon in the match. No one has yet died from a martial art as it is never classified as a weapon but as an X-Factor. Zombie vs Vampire was the first fight using bare fists, and even then it was with superhuman levels. Reflecting on Expert's Claims/Tests Some things that the experts claim or some tests done on the show are shown during the fight. Green Beret vs Spetsnaz The Green Beret's rasher pistol firing was shown in the fight, being to agressive to accuratley hit the Spetsnaz. The Spetsnaz's spinning training helped him quickly react to a Green Beret that was directly behind him. Musketeer vs Ming Warrior The Wheellock Pistol's misfire was reshown in the fight. Washington vs Napoleon The cannon test is reflected in the fight. Napoleon's saber proved more effective on horseback while Washington's colichemarde was better on foot. Rangers vs NKSOF The NKSOF experts claimed that losing a leg will cause the other Americans to try to help their ally, even in a firefight. This cost the lives of two Rangers in the simulation. Joan vs William Joan's experts claim that in a siege, a larger ranged crossbow would outperform a faster repeating crossbow as they wouldn't be hit at such a distance. The fight did prove that, but it also showed William's crossbow to be lethal as Joan's army approached William's. Saddam vs Pol Pot The test involving the guard post raid is reused. The RPK was believed to be inferior to the RPD due to its smaller magazine size. The battle showed that if the RPK did run out of ammo, the warrior would just reload it behind cover and continue the fight. The results and The Armory showed that the RPK's more reliable improvements made it better than the RPD in a fight even with a magazine half the size. FFL vs Gurkha *The Bren Light Machine Gun was shown in both the fight and the test to knock down barriers with its firepower. *The Bren's jamming problems cost one of the Gurkha's life in the fight. Medellin Cartel vs Somali Pirate *The light machine guns of both sides jammed in the simulation. Lawrence of Arabia vs Theodore Roosevelt *Lawrence of Arabia's Vickers Machine Gun jammed in the simulation. Vampires vs Zombies *The Vampires experts say that if one Vampire is under attack, his/her friends will help them. In the sim, the Zombie horde is so large that the Vampires didn't attempt to help as they watch in horror. Showing Obvious Insanity Warriors with low psychological health X-Factor score show their insanity in their fights. Ivan *When Ivan sees Cortés, he doesn't alert his troops, instead he uses one as a shield (It is mentioned that Ivan's actions made his troops dislike him). *He pulls one of his horsemen of his horse and steals it. This horse still has the tortured prisoner on it but Ivan charges anyways. *As both warriors are on horseback, Ivan apparently aimed for Cortés's armor (as his saber was shown to be very accurate). Ivan taunts Cortés by licking the blood of his wound. Pol Pot *Pol Pot appears late in the fight. He picks up the RPD of a fallen soldier, only to give it to another soldier while he is busy shooting at Saddam. *The Khmer Rouge stay dangerously close to Saddam's limo and run away shortly before they are ran over. *A Khmer Rouge soldier shoots the car before checking it, as Saddam escaped and the driver is already dead. He wastes so many rounds that the car explodes, injuring all three Khmer Rouge. *While crossing the street, Pol Pot fires off a round into the sky. *After Saddam attacks the last rebel with his combat knife, Pol Pot fires so many rounds at Saddam without even aiming that he runs out of ammo and throws away the pistol. Saddam *Saddam yells at his driver in a panicked rage. *Saddam also puts his coat on a dead soldier to trick Pol Pot. (This might be an example on how Saddam was able to use his insanity in an effective manner according to the experts). See Also Unused Weapons Category:Deadliest Warrior wiki Category:Lists